pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Article Nominations
Here, any user may nominate an article for the status of Featured Article. A Featured Article (or "FA") is a page on the wiki that demonstrates the best of quality and is considered one of the greatest pages the wiki has/will have. The criteria for an article is as followed: #The article must have excellent prose, devoid of typos and bad grammar. #It must be at least 3 paragraphs. #It must have some sort of plot to it and not just say something like "Phineas and Ferb builds a device that eats homework and Doof makes an inator to destroy pelicans." To reviewers. While voting for an article, please give suggestions of improvements so the article can truly be perfect and of FA status. If you find an article perfect, than you do not have to, but we strongly suggest you give opinions on it's improvements so it can truly be perfect. To nominate an article simply type the article name in the create box below. Then please give a layout as to why you think the article deserves the title and sign it. Nominations will last for one month, unless there are still active improvements occurring. Once the time is up, any user may tally up the votes, and see if the consensus is pass or fail. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. Please do not opppose/support an article just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. Each support/oppose needs to have a good, sensible reason to why you chose the article to vote. We do not accept supports/opposes like "Great story!" or "This is lame." For April 2010 Winner:The Holiday Party (told from Phineas's POV) For May 2010 Winner:Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come For June 2010 Winner:Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning For July 2010 Winner:Finding Dad For September 2010 Winner: Q&A Goldfish Style! For October 2010 Winner: The Attack of the Counterparts For November 2010 Winner: Dear Diary For December 2010 'Ultimate Power (Parts 1, 2, and 3 )' 'Support' Oppose 'Comment' Hi. This is the Season 1 Finale of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! It's not that long, but a good story putting a "permanent" end to Doof, leaving a new villain for Season 2... It needs publicity. ---****--- Roads Christmas In Paris Support Great story, Hyper! :D Floor after Floor after Floor after Floor... :You better include supporting reasons here. Sure, we aren't the IB, but reason are needed. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 00:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I lve this this story HYPER! It has some romance and some funnyness! I especially love how you worked my chracarter(Zikeal) into it! XD Great job!~JUSTBCAUSE I TOLD YOU TO! This is good. I like it. Though you (hyper) needs to space the paragraphs but for some reason i like it this way... Oppose Who wants to win a date Support Oppose Comment The Adventures of Irving and Friends Support I support! I realy like this series, it is one of my favorites and I think it deserves to be the FA (Dat better Daisy?) Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comment For December 2010 'Ultimate Power (Parts 1, 2, and 3 )' 'Support' Oppose 'Comment' Hi. This is the Season 1 Finale of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! It's not that long, but a good story putting a "permanent" end to Doof, leaving a new villain for Season 2... It needs publicity. ---****--- Roads Why is everyone ignoring this story? Come on! ---****--- Roads Christmas In Paris Support Great story, Hyper! :D Floor after Floor after Floor after Floor... :You better include supporting reasons here. Sure, we aren't the IB, but reason are needed. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 00:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I lve this this story HYPER! It has some romance and some funnyness! I especially love how you worked my chracarter(Zikeal) into it! XD Great job!~JUSTBCAUSE I TOLD YOU TO! I love this story so much Hyper!! Hoping that you win! It's romantic but it has comical humour, and I love how you added fanon characters too! —•* Blueberry *•[[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|{A very blueberry Christmas to you!}]] Oppose Who wants to win a date Support Oppose Oppose I'm sorry, but it's a no. 1) The grammar wasn't very good and 2), there was no proper plotline, and not a lot happened. I got bored after Reading about 1/20 of it. Sorry. — ~LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ~ Live from the Gold Coast! Comment The Adventures of Irving and Friends Support I support! I realy like this series, it is one of my favorites and I think it deserves to be the FA (Dat better Daisy?) Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comment The Labyrinth Support Oppose Comment The Mystery Support Oppose Comment Category:Contests Category:Community Pages Category:Polls Category:Contests Category:Community Pages Category:Polls Phineas And Ferb World Tour 13 contestants travel around the world for One Million Dollars doing challanges.Some songs are songed in this high flying Phineas And Ferb And Total Drama Characters Non Stop Hawaiian Style Total Dramatic World Tour Adventure.8 of the Phineas And Ferb characters join with the Total Drama ones. Support Oppose